Snowmadia
'Snowmadia '''is an autonomous country that lies directly north of the Mushroom Kingdom on the same continent. It is at times considered an ice sheet, because nearly 85% of its land is covered in ice. It is the closest that any country has ever come to being a Mushroom World equivalent of Earth's Antarctica. The climate is usually cold, at times reaching -120 degrees Fahrenheit. Only a small number of isolated areas have even come close to "warm," with the hottest point in Snowmadia reaching 61 degrees. The coast of the country is usually surrounded by blizzards and glaciers, making travel and trade difficult, though it does get more hospitable the closer to the center you go. Snowmadian ships have been able to fix the issue of travel by making them perfectly adapted to cutting through ice. The [[Morrigan|''Morrigan]]'' ''is one example of a famous Snowmadian ship. Snowmadia is predominantly inhabited by polar animals, or as they are sometimes called "Snowmads." Today, Snowmadia is not regarded as a superpower but is respected for its leadership strength while some criticize it for being stuck in the past. Snowmadians still use ancient weapons, gear, and tools though they do have high-technology centers in the biggest cities. Fredrick Tushar became the Lord of Snowmadia in 2008, elected by the people in what is considered a democracy. He now controls the representative government that Snowmadia is proud to have. He has become a somewhat unpopular leader in the rest of the world but is respected by most other country leaders (such as the Monarch of the Mushroom Kingdom and the Mayor of Termina). History Snowmadia was first colonized in 1379 by vikings that came from the country of Hyrule. Due to Hyrule's relatively warm climate, many perished during the first twenty years of Snowmadia's colonization. By 1410, Snowmadia had its first set of human, or Hyrulian citizens. In the same decade, the Hyrulians discovered the polar animals, which mainly consisted of anthropomorphic owls, rabbits, seals, penguins, and walruses of an arctic variety. Some scholars have compared this event to the first Thanksgiving in the American colonies and the eventual forcing out of Native Americans, though really, the opposite happened. The leader of the polar animal population at this time, Aðalbjörn Nyström declared that they had already created the country of Snowmadia in the area that the Hyrulians had colonized. Though this has been proved correct by historians, it is unknown at what exact time that the polar animals created Snowmadia. What followed is often called the Sub-Zero War because all of the battles took place in the harsh climate of Snowmadia. The large amount of deaths that occurred in the war is mainly credited due to either starvation or raids on camps full of sick Hyrulians. In the end, the polar animals won the war because the Hyrulians weren't used to the weather. The treaty signed after the war allowed some Hyrulians to live in peace with the Snowmads. After nearly seven centuries, the Hyrulians have finally got used to Snowmadia, with 19% of the population at the country consisting of pointy-eared humans. The country of Snowmadia has remained out of world affairs for most of the time since the land's conception, other than the World War of the 1820s, the Poshley Peninsula Expedition, and the occasional conflict with the residents of DK Island. In 2011, the Snowmad Army attacked DK Island and surprisingly managed to nearly destroy the area using ancient weapons, including the infamous dragon horn which they have used to summon icy dragons that coat entire areas in snow. The Snowmads ultimately lost the battle following Kong intervention and have not become involved in any relations since. Category:Location Category:Country